


92% Bittersweet

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, F/F, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chocolate is smaller this time - probably a good thing, since there are still about three pounds of Hershey bar in her freezer at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	92% Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kokiyas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kokiyas/gifts).



The chocolate is smaller this time - probably a good thing, since there are still about three pounds of Hershey bar in her freezer at home. It's fancier, too: real limousine-ridin', jet-flyin' Flair-fare, wrapped in a lovely box that proclaims it 92% cocoa in a delicate font and nestled inside layers of shiny tissue and gold foil that look out of place among the rolls of physio-tape and half-used tubes of concealer and lip stain scattered over the surface of the dressing table.

Becky's stomach still feels a little sour, despite the New Day's demands to the contrary, but Charlotte's face is so earnest - more than she ever lets it be in the ring lately - that she can't do anything but smile tiredly and accept it. Charlotte obviously means it as an act of contrition, even if she doesn't know how to be sorry in so many words or what exactly it is that she's apologizing for. If she's trying so hard - and she is; Becky sees it, just like she sees the good, kind person her partner is underneath all the strutting - then the least Becky can do is meet her halfway.

"I knew you were still my best girl!" Charlotte grins and pulls her into her arms, dropping a soft kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"Your Bex-t girl, even?" she ventures, sliding a hand down Charlotte's arm as she draws back.

"That, too," Charlotte agrees, and reaches down to twine her fingers through Becky's. With her free hand, she manipulates the pretty packaging and produces a fine wafer of nearly-black candy, lifting it to Becky's mouth.

She opens her mouth to let Charlotte place it on her tongue. While it melts there, Charlotte traces her thumb across her lower lip, and Becky reminds herself again that this chocolate should be the only bitterness between them.


End file.
